To Love Two
by Fishnet Artist
Summary: Sorato, Taito .. Matt has to choose .. so who's he going to pick? chapter 12 up!
1. Sleep Over

Alrighties .. What to say .. Well first off you should know that Tai and Matt are 18 in this, in grade twelve .. I'll state the rest of the guys ages in the chapters that their mentioned .. Oh in that case Sora is 17 but also in grade twelve .. Okay .. Well um .. Read, Review, Enjoy ! (hopefully)

****

To Love Two

__

-- The T.A.

"Matt .. Can you pleeeaaassse turn off that damn light?" Tai groggily opened up an eye to look at the offending light.

"If I turn off the light, then I can't write." Matt replied, not even looking up from his paper.

"Maaattt," Tai whined, "it's four in the morning!"

"So?" Matt graced Tai with a glance, then went back to his paper. "If I don't write this song down now, I'll forget it."

Tai groaned and shoved his head under his pillow. "This is a SLEEP over, not a 'lets keep Tai up all night and see how long it takes for him to break' over."

Matt sighed and put his pencil down, "I'm done now anyway, I don't understand why you can't just go to sleep with the light on." Matt got up and walked to his bed, stepping over Tai in the process who was in his sleeping bag on the floor.

Tai popped his head out from under the pillow and gave Matt a withering look. "I can't sleep with _any_ lights on .. I've known you for how long? And I've slept over here and vice versa too many times to count. Do you seriously need to ask that question still?" Tai watched as Matt rolled his eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me or I'll chuck my soccer ball at your head. So, what was the song about?"

Matt laughed, "Random change of subject Tai? And my song is about how it's none of your business to be asking that." Matt laid down on his back and folded his hands underneath his head. He turned his head to look at Tai and gave him a toothy grin.

"I hate you, you know that?" Tai muttered.

"I love you too, Taichi. What happened to having to go to sleep so badly that you had to keep nagging at me to turn off the light?"

"I'm curious now as to what's so important for you to write down that you had to keep your best friend up until the crack of dawn." Tai gave Matt his own toothy grin and laughed when the blonde stuck his tongue out at him.

"I told you bush head, I was writing a song." Matt looked up at his ceiling and closed his eyes. Tai watched him for awhile.

Matt was on the brink of sleep when he heard Tai ask him something. Thing was he didn't actually hear the words, "What did you just say?"

"I asked what the song was about." Matt felt a weight plop down on the end of his bed.

Matt opened his eyes and glared at Tai, "Why can't you stop being so damn persistent and just go to bed?"

"Oh I see, touchy subject eh? Hmm, I betcha I can guess what it's about, if your not gonna tell me that is."

Matt groaned, "Fine, guess." He closed his eyes again, hoping to fall asleep before Tai could guess.

"It's about love."

Matt's eyes flew open, "How the hell did you know that?"

Tai smiled, "I dunno, good guess? You've been goin out with Sora for over a year. You haven't written a song for her yet. Plus you got touchy when I asked about it, so I'm guessing it's about her and love."

Matt gave Tai a hard look then shrugged, "Close enough. Now get off my bed and go to sleep."

Tai didn't follow Matt's command, he did however give him a weird look. "What do you mean close enough? It's obviously about love .. Not you and Sora love?"

"Not exactly .." Matt started getting a little nervous as Tai's questioning look started turning into a glare.

"I swear to god if you hurt her .. " Tai left the rest hanging, Matt knew full well what Tai was capable of.

Matt rolled his eyes and Tai glared, "Don't roll your eyes at me."

"I didn't hurt her Tai, stop. I love her .." Matt sighed, "I'm just a little confused about something."

Tai cocked his head to the side, "Confused about what?"

Matt growled, pulled the covers up to his chin, shot Tai a glare, then turned to face the wall. "Forget about it Taichi. Go to bed."

Tai sighed, he hated it when Matt got like this. He crawled to the edge of the bed, but instead of getting off he laid down on his back next to Matt and looked at the back of his head.

He poked Matt, "You sure you don't wanna talk about it? It'll probably make you feel better, and maybe I can even help."

Matt snorted. Tai turned onto his side facing Matt and propped his head up with his hand.

"Come on Matt, talk to me. What are best friends for?"

Matt turned around to face Tai.

"Not for what I want you for." Matt whispered, a blush rising on his face.

Tai cocked an eyebrow trying to make sense of what Matt just said. Then his eyes widened.

"Ohh .." Tai whispered looking into Matt's eyes.

Matt looked at Tai and shifted a little, bringing his face mere centimeters from Tai's. Their noses were barely grazing each other. Tai's eyes widened with surprise but Matt was fairly sure he saw another emotion lurking behind them.

Taking a deep breath he urged himself forward. His lips lightly grazed Tai's and it felt like electricity was racing through his body with just that simple touch.

Gathering up even more courage he pressed his lips to Tai's harder only to feel Tai pressing back. Tai's arms wrapped around Matt's waist and pulled him in closer. Matt groaned into Tai's mouth as his tongue was allowed entrance. Matt reached over and finally turned off the light that Tai wanted off the whole night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt's eyes cracked open as the sun glared at him through his window. He turned his head and was attacked by a bush.

Matt smiled, that had been his first time, both of their first time's actually, and he was glad it was with his best friend, someone he loved and trusted with his whole heart. Matt laughed out loud, after that first time had also been his second and third. "What do you expect, we're two teenage guys." he whispered to himself with another little laugh.

Matt snuggled back into Tai when a thought crept into his head.

"What am I going to do about Sora?"

O.O .. uh oh .. Matt's got himself in a tight spot here .. - lol .. REVIEW! please ?

-- The T.A.


	2. The Morning After

Ha Ha ! Second chapter! Hope you guys like it, I started three different versions of it until I came up with one I was finally somewhat happy with .. Read, Review, Enjoy!

****

To Love Two

__

The Morning After, Chapter 2

-- The T.A.

.

..

…

Tai woke up the next morning to Matt's phone ringing. He looked to his side and saw that Matt was still out cold so he reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Ishida residence, Taichi speaking," Tai answered the phone sounding surprisingly awake even though he had just woken up.

"Hey Taichi." The person on the phone answered.

Tai's eyes popped open and he flew out of the bed and pulled on his boxers before he realized that the person on the other end couldn't see him.

He had also successfully woken Matt up who was currently staring at him like he was crazy.

"Tai? Taichi? Hello?" the person on the phone asked.

"Heh, sorry Sora," Matt's eyes widened when he heard Tai say the name, "I spaced out a little. Just woke up."

Sora laughed, "It's okay Tai, is Matt awake yet?"

"Yea he just woke up, hold on." Tai breathed a sigh of relief and handed the phone to Matt.

"Sora?" Matt asked into the phone as Tai climbed back into bed next to him.

"Hey baby" Sora purred into the phone, "How was Tai's and your sleep over?"

"Alright I guess, he kept me up all night playing video games though. I'm gonna be shot to- Eep!" Tai had his arms around Matt's waist and was currently sucking on his earlobe.

"Matt? Are you okay?" Sora's voice asked through the phone.

Matt hissed at Tai to stop and swatted his hands away from him.

Before answering Sora he growled "Later!" to Tai.

"What are you going to do later?" Sora had heard him.

Matt sweat dropped, "Uh, sorry, Tai jumped on me, he wants me to play video games with him again. He never stops."

"You got that right." Tai muttered with a smile as he jumped off the bed to go to the bathroom.

Matt watched him leave with a frown on his face, then asked Sora, "So what's up?"

"Nothing really," Sora replied, "Just hoping that I could possibly see you today?"

Matt thought, "Well I promised Tai I'd hang out with him until band practice which is at five. I can hang out with you afterwards, but I don't know what time it will end."

"Okay kewl, just give me a call when you finish then okay? I have a surprise for you." Sora added the last part a little sexily and Matt gulped.

"O-okay, so .. um, I'll give you a call later?"

Sora smiled, "Yup, I love you baby."

Matt smiled he loved hearing that, "I love you too Babes, bye."

"Bye" Sora replied then hung up.

Matt waited for the dial tone before he hung up too. He stretched out in bed and laid down looking at the ceiling.

'Surprise, eh? I wonder what it is,' Matt smiled wickedly, 'Never mind, I think I know what it is.'

Tai walked back into the room and gave Matt a weird look, "What you smiling about?"

Matt gave Tai a sexy grin, then stretched a little more, "Just thinking about last night."

Tai smiled then got onto the bed so that he was kneeling above Matt.

Tai cupped Matt's cheek with his hand and Matt happily leaned into it.

"If you want, I can show you a replay of last night." Tai purred as he laid his body down on top of Matt's and kissed his neck.

Matt moaned and pulled Tai down closer. Tai reached down and started to slowly pull the bed sheet off of the rest of Matt's body when the phone rang again.

Tai growled and Matt reached over and grabbed the phone.

He growled into the phone, "Hello?"

"Jeese Matt, nice way to greet you brother."

Matt sighed, "Sorry Teeks, I just woke up. You know how I am."

Tk laughed, "Unfortunately I do. I'm hanging out with Kari at the park and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come hang out with us?"

Matt looked over at the clock, "What the hell are you guys already doing out at ten o'clock on a Sunday??"

Tk laughed, "Some people like to enjoy their days instead of sleeping through them. So, you coming or not?"

"Hold on," Matt looked up at Tai who was still on top of him, "You want to meet up with Kar and Teeks at the park?"

Tai looked into Matt's eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Sure, just as long as you promise me that we'll finish this later."

Matt smiled, "Of course we can," he put the phone back to his ear, "Yo, Teeks? We're coming. We'll be their in half an hour, okay?"

"Sure thing, see ya then!"

"See ya." Matt responded then hung the phone up.

"Come on Tai lets go get ready" Matt said while getting up from under Tai.

Tai smiled, gave Matt a quick kiss, then ran for the door, "I call the bathroom first!" then after a little thought he stopped at the door and gave Matt a soft smile, "Love you," Then he walked out.

Matt heard the bathroom door shut and the shower being turned on.

He sighed, "What am I getting myself into?"

.

..

..

So .. What IS he going to do? Hope you guys liked it ! Stay tuned for chapter three

Oh yea .. REVIEW!! .. peas ?? -

__

-- T.A. (Doesn't Davis call Tk that a lot in the series?) Haha owell ..


	3. Bush Head And Girly

Hey guys! Got the third chapter here! This one's kinda a nice little fun one before I really get on the topic of the story. Oh, Tk and Kari are 15. Read, Review, Enjoy

****

To Love Two

__

Bush Head and Girly, Chapter 3

-- T.A.

.

..

…

Tk stared at his cell phone for a few seconds before he hung up.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked. Her and Tk were sitting on the swings at the park, Tk just finishing his phone call to Matt.

Tk frowned at the phone then shoved it into his pocket, "I don't know. It was the weirdest thing." At this he turned and looked at Kari, "I could have sworn that I heard a kissing noise."

Kari shrugged, "I highly doubt that, it was just our brothers there, right? Why would their be kissing? It was probably static or something."

Tk shrugged also and looked at the ground still in thought over the sound.

"Hey, when did they say they would be here?" Kari asked as she got up from her swing and stretched.

Tk looked up at her, "In about half an hour, why?"

Kari smiled, "Then lets go get ice cream before Tai comes, you know how he is with ice cream."

Tk laughed, "Or any food for that matter."

Kari laughed and grabbed Tk's hand, successfully pulling him up to his feet.

"Come on Tk, lets go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Matt, lets go already!" Tai sighed and plopped down in front of the bathroom door, "You've been in their for almost an hour! We were supposed to meet them half an hour ago!"

Matt yelled back from the other side of the door, "Chill out! I already called Tk and told him we'd be late."

"We wouldn't have been late if you didn't take so friggin long in there! What the hell are you doin anyway?!"

"I'm doing my hair!" Matt yelled, almost screamed, "Will you shut up so I can finish!"

Tai yelled frustrated and slammed his head on the door, "Your like a friggin girl you know that?!?!"

Matt opened the door, hair finished, and gave Tai a look, "Excuse me? Which one of us has the longer hair? And I'm sorry if I don't want my hair to look like a bush."

Tai looked up at him, "My hair does not look like a bush, and my hair is NOT longer than yours!"

Matt rolled his eyes.

"I hate it when you do that, but I forgive you. I also forgive you for taking so damn long in the bathroom."

Matt raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Cause you look so damn sexy." Tai grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

Matt smiled then grabbed Tai's hands and yanked him to his feet, "Come on bush head, lets get going."

Tai smiled back and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, "Alrighty, _girly._" He received a good punch in the shoulder for that.

"Hey!" He mock pouted.

Matt laughed, "Well don't call me girly."

"Don't call me bush head and I won't call you girly, girly."

Matt swung at him but Tai was able to dodge and he ran out Matt's front door with Matt close on his heels. When they made it down to the main floor, Matt realized he had to shut and lock the door and turned around cursing Tai, who was laughing so hard tears were rolling down his cheeks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, who's car do you think they'll show in?" Tk asked Kari.

They were sitting on the swings again, ice cream eaten, watching the road.

"Hmm, probably Tai's."

Tk looked at her, "I think they're going to show up in Matt's."

Kari gave Tk a challenging look, "I bet you five bucks they'll show up in Tai's red, _convertible_, Mustang GT."

Tk smiled, "Your on, and I'm pretty positive that they'll be coming down that road in Matt's blue, Pontiac _GTO_."

Kari frowned, "Did you ever wonder where they got the money for those cars?"

Tk frowned also, "Yea actually, where did they-" but before Tk could finish Kari jumped up out of the swing and interrupted him.

"Tai's Mustang! I WIN!" She twirled around then put her hand out in front of Tk, "Alright fork it over!"

Tk sighed and started to dig out his wallet. Meanwhile, Tai had parked his car and he and Matt were headed over to where Kari and Tk were.

Tk pulled out a five dollar bill, "Here, happy? I'm poor now."

Kari laughed, "Yea I'm sure you are. Hey Matt, Hey Tai!" She waved at the two teenagers who were making their way to the swings.

"Hey Kars, Why'd Tk just give you five bucks?" Tai asked quizzically.

"I won a bet" Kari said while giving her brother and Matt a hug.

Tk grumbled, "Yea we bet who's car you guys would show up in. By the way, thanks a lot Matt."

Matt laughed, "Hey not my fault. We decided to flip a coin and Tai won."

Tai grinned, "Yep, sides, my cars better anyways."

Matt scoffed, "Ya, sure Tai. Keep dreaming."

"OKAY guys," Kari interrupted before a real argument could break loose, "Let's go have some fun."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt was sitting on his stool packing up his guitar. Band practice had just ended and he was rushing so he wouldn't be at Sora's too late.

"Yo Matt-O, why the rush?" asked the drummer.

Matt smiled and continued packing up his stuff, "Nothing really, Sora just said she had something special planned for me tonight."

Matt laughed and looked up when the rest of the band started making oo sounds and whistling.

The only member actually whistling was the drummer, Sky. He had straight blonde hair that went down to his chin and naturally red eyes. Something to do with color pigment that Matt hadn't really listened to.

The only reason he stopped whistling was because he was shoved off his stool by one of the guitar player's, Rea, "Oh shut up already will ya? Your givin me a headache!" Rea was the shortest of them. He had short brown hair that usually sported streaks of different colors and hazel eyes.

The other guitar player, Quinn, laughed, "You guys never cease to amuse me you know that?" Quinn had curly black hair that almost reached the bottom of his ears and crystal blue eyes.

Matt shook his head at all of them, "I doubt it will be what your thinking, and if it is don't worry I'll fill you in." Matt winked then headed out the door, waving when the guys called out their farewells.

Matt breathed in the cool night air, then turned and headed in the direction of Sora's house.

.

..

..

Hi Guys ! Did Ya Like?

Review !!

__

--T.A.


	4. It Starts

Hey guys, sorry about not updating in awhile. No excuses, im just sorry. L ß see? Sorry. Welp, here's chap 4 all nice and ready for you to read .. Chapter five might be a long one. Read Review Enjoy

****

To Love Two

__

It Starts, Chapter 4

__

-- T.A.

.

..

…

Taichi sighed. He was in his third period class that he shared with Matt, and Matt had yet to show up.

Taichi sighed again and looked out of the window. Sora had also been mysteriously absent from their first period class. Sora was never absent, well, for as long as Tai had known her.

Taichi stared at a bird that was perched on one of the windowsills. 'Where could Matt be? He's usually never THIS late to school .. Maybe he's sick?' Taichi frowned while still staring at the bird. 'I hope he's not sick, I don't want anything bad to happen to Matt. Does that bird have a blue beak??' At this Taichi leaned closer to the window trying to get a better look at the bird.

"MR. YAGAMI!!!!!!!" was screamed right next to Taichi's ear. Taichi jumped then sat up, pin straight in record timing.

"Yes sir!"

The teacher gave Taichi an annoyed look as the rest of the class snickered.

"I would appreciate it, Mr. Yagami, if you would please join the rest of the class and actually pay attention." He pointedly looked down at Taichi. Taichi was known for never paying attention in any of his classes. The teachers just figured he had a short attention span.

Taichi looked up at the teacher, "Yes sir" and gave the teacher a toothy grin.

The teacher sighed and walked back up to the front of the class, continuing his lesson.

Taichi paid attention for about two minutes. Then he found himself staring at the bird again and thinking about Matt.

The teacher sighed and shook his head, 'I give up.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last bell of the day rang and Taichi sprung to his feet. He ran to his locker as quick as he could, packed all of his homework, then made a mad dash for the door.

He was gonna go visit his Matty and see if he was okay. He hadn't shown up the whole day and Taichi was really starting to worry about him.

"Hey, TAICHI!!" someone screamed down the hallway right before Tai flew out the door.

Tai spun around on his heals and looked to see where the voice came from. He saw a hand wave at him through a crowd of students and smiled when Quinn appeared and starting walking towards him.

Taichi laughed as Quinn had to dodge a few fan girls on his way. Out of Matt's band members, Taichi had to say that he liked Quinn the best. He was the most level headed out of all of them and Taichi had known him since elementary school. He also had been on Taichi's soccer team for a year, but he quit. Probably because of the band, Taichi never knew.

"Hey Quinn," Taichi gave him five, "Walking home today?"

Quinn smiled, "Yup, Sis has the car today, I get it tomorrow. How bout you?"

Taichi shrugged, "Walked here this morning, it was nice out."

Quinn shook his head, "You're the only person I know, Taichi, who would pass up driving a convertible to walk."

Taichi shrugged again and smiled, "You want to join me?" Quinn and Tai lived on the same block, so once in awhile they would walk home together.

Quinn smiled, "Sure, I was headed home anyway."

They walked out of the school and down the block in comfortable silence. After a minute or so Taichi broke it.

"I think I'm gonna stop by Matt's and see if he's okay. He didn't show up to school today."

"Really?" Quinn looked over at Tai, "He looked okay last night at band practice," a thought struck Quinn and he smiled, "Maybe Sora cooked him something and he got food poisoning."

Taichi laughed, "She probably made her famous chicken and rice, that could make anyone sick."

Quinn laughed, "Dude, did you ever actually finish a plate of that stuff?"

"Yea I did once, boy did I learn my lesson." Taichi laughed, "I was puking for a week after that."

Quinn's eyes widened, "Really?! Jeese then I'm glad I didn't finish it. I told her and Matt I was full. That I had eaten dinner earlier at my house."

"Really?" Tai looked at Quinn with a huge smile, "I gotta use that next time she offer's me anything. Hey here's the park, let's cut through. It's easier that way to get to Matt's."

Quinn and Tai turned into the park and started walking down the path that leads to the lake and circle's around to the other side of the park. They were again enveloped in a comfortable silence as they watched other people in the park. When they got down to the lake's edge Tai picked up a hand full of pebbles and as they walked along the edge he would occasionally throw one in.

Everything was going fine and dandy until Quinn stopped short and Tai ran into him.

"Ow, Quinn! Why'd ya stop??" Taichi pouted.

Quinn smirked, and as he pointed to a couple making out on a bench a little further in front of them he said, "Taichi, I don't think you have to worry to much about Matt."

Tai's gaze followed Quinn's pointed finger to the couple. He frowned. It **was** Matt, and at this realization Tai started to boil.

Before Tai knew what he was doing he had chucked a pebble, rather hard, at the back of the offending blonde's head. Of course it hit it's target.

Matt went stiff.

Quinn's eyes were the size of baseballs as he looked from the back of Matt's head to the raging Taichi.

In a small voice he asked, "Um .. Taichi .. Do you realize what you just did?"

Tai didn't answer, he was seething in rage, 'How dare he make me worry about him all fucking day when all he was doing was skipping school and making out with that floozy?!'

Sora looked over Matt's shoulder quizzically, wondering why her boyfriend had stopped kissing her. She smiled and waved when she saw Tai and Quinn.

That's when Matt started to slowly turn around, a death glare firmly planted on his face.

Quinn gulped when Matt's gaze landed on him. That was it, he didn't need this drama, Quinn grabbed Taichi and ran for it. What Quinn didn't see though was that when Matt's gaze locked with Taichi's, his face had faltered and for a moment he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

.

..

…

And the action starts.

Review !!

__

--T.A.


	5. Let The Confrontations Begin

Hey Guys ! Loved the reviews! Oh .. By the way .. The little J ß thingy ? It's supposed to be a smiley face and an arrow .. fan fiction messes with it. Well anyway, here's chap 5 .. Hehe .. Read, Review, Enjoy!

****

To Love Two

__

Let The Confrontations Begin, Chapter 5

__

-- T.A.

.

..

…

He couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe that Matt would have the audacity to do that.

'He should've at least let me know he wasn't coming to school so he could hang out with .. _Her_.' Tai was seething. He had made it home without saying anything, although Quinn kept staring at him with a worried look. Now he was sitting on his bed looking across at his wall.

Taichi was ready to kill when he saw _them_ at the park. He's surprised he let Quinn drag him away. To think that Matt could spend a night with him the way they had, and then the day after next not even bothering to call him.

"AND HE WAS MAKING OUT WITH HER!!" Tai growled, grabbing a pillow and proceeding to throw it hard across his room.

Tai plopped down on his floor, propping his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"I know that she's his girlfriend, and that I'm the person that he cheated on her with .. But does that still make it right for him to forget me like that? To be making out with her with no thought in the world of me?" Tai sighed, he should stop talking out loud, not that anybody was home to hear him.

A single tear slowly made it's way down Tai's cheek, "I thought what we did was special .. I saved it .. For him .. Now I don't even know if he feels the same way, or .. or .." Tai sighed, "Or if he was just using me .."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes slowly opened to the morning sunshine that crept through the window opposite the bed he was in. He chanced a glance at the clock. Five Thirty, good, he wouldn't be late to school today.

Thin, baby soft arms slid around his midsection bringing another body closer to his.

"Mmm g'morning baby" a soft voice whispered into his ear.

Matt turned around and snuggled into the person next to him. He softly touched the other's face and trailed his fingers down to her stomach, reveling in the softness of her honey colored skin.

"Morning Sor," He stopped and slowly placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, "It's Five Thirty, what time does your mother leave for work?"

Sora kissed him lightly on the lips, "She probably already left."

"Good, if I go jump in the shower now and then you go in after we should be able to make it to school on time. Are you sure your mother doesn't know I'm here?"

"I'm positive baby," Sora cuddled closer to Matt and started kissing her way down his neck, effectively making him purr, "and we'll be on time to school, especially if we cut those two showers down to one .."

Matt couldn't help it, he let out a low moan and grabbed Sora's lips in a passionate kiss. So soft, everything about her was soft, and Matt loved it. He loved the feel of the soft down that covered her body, very unlike the hair that tickled the tips of his fingers when he had touched Tai.

Sora pulled Matt on top of her and smiled up at him, "I love you Matt, more than anything."

"I love you t .. mmm" Matt was cut off as Sora once again captured his lips in a passionate kiss while Matt slowly removed the blanket that was in between their already naked bodies.

As Matt started making love to Sora, not for the first time, he vaguely remembered that he had forgotten to call Tai last night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi was staring at the bird again. He vaguely thought it weird that the bird would be perched in the same spot as it was yesterday.

'Why is it's beak so blue? Aren't birds supposed to have orange beaks? Or yellow?' Tai gave a half hearted glance directed towards the board, figuring if he did this every so often, the teacher wouldn't be up his ass for not paying attention. He turned back to the bird, 'Sora would know .. She's into crap like that.'

As Taichi watched the bird his eyes grew sadder. He loved Sora, he really did. She was one of his best friends. He had never wanted to be so mad at her, so jealous. It wasn't her fault, it really wasn't. He betrayed her. He slept with her boyfriend, before she even had.

Now Tai was even more depressed if it was possible. Not only did it seem that Matt had just used him, but he had also betrayed the trust of one of his closest friends. 'Great, even more of a reason for me to feel like shit. And Yamato's not even here yet!'

The bird flew away and Taichi frowned. Great, now he had nothing to look at. 'Might as well pay attention a little.' And with that thought Taichi turned towards the board with full intentions of actually trying to learn something, when a certain blue eyed, blonde haired angel decided to grace the room with his appearance.

"Glad that you could make it Mr. Ishida," The teacher greeted Matt sarcastically, "Do you have a late pass?"

Matt handed over a yellow slip and when the teacher nodded he walked over to his seat and plopped down, right next to Tai. He decided to chance a glance at Taichi.

Tai wasn't looking at him. For once he was actually looking towards the board, even though, Matt could tell, he still wasn't paying attention. Matt could see the hurt held in Taichi's eyes. Tai always had had very expressive eyes, no matter how he tried to hide his feelings. His eyes always showed the truth to what he was feeling.

Matt sighed, 'I knew I should've stayed home today', but even with that thought running through his head he still ripped off a piece of paper from his note book. He took out his pen and quickly scribbled something on the paper, rolled it up in a ball, and when the teacher wasn't looking he lightly tossed it onto Tai's desk.

At first Tai tried to ignore it, but then, being Tai, curiosity got the best of him and he opened the note.

Scribbled on it in Matt's neat handwriting was, "What's wrong babe?"

Taichi's eyes flamed as he tried to burn the paper by just looking at it, he quickly scribbled in response "Babe?! How dare you call me babe when you probably called Sora that this morning in her bed!" When the teacher turned around Taichi chucked the note at Matt's head.

Matt jumped and a few students behind them snickered.

Matt questioningly looked at Tai then picked the note up and read it. An amazed look crossed his features and he scribbled his response then threw it onto Taichi's desk.

Tai opened the note, "How did you know I was over at Sora's this morning?"

Tai gave a cruel, short laugh and wrote down "Lucky guess, oh by the way, thanks for calling me last night. I just love how you worry so about my feelings." He then tossed the note onto Matt's desk.

When Matt read it he looked flabbergasted. He gave Tai an apologetic look and then wrote his response down. He tossed the note onto Tai's desk.

"I'm sorry Tai .. But you _did_ kinda throw a rock at my head. I was just a little mad. And I do care about your feelings. Why do you think I started this note?"

Taichi sighed, he wrote "We'll talk later, stop by my place after your band practice tonight."

When the note was tossed onto Matt's desk he opened it and read it. He gave an affirming nod to Taichi and then turned back to the board.

Tai sighed, once again he turned towards the board. He really was going to try to pay attention but it just so happened that the end of the period bell rang.

Tai smiled, 'Well at least one good thing happened today.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt walked into Rea's garage where they held their band practices and started setting up. He quickly stopped though once he looked up.

Quinn was the only other person in the garage, and he wasn't giving Matt too nice of a look. Actually, he was downright glaring at him.

"Umm .." Matt faltered, he had never actually seen a mad Quinn .. ever. "What's wrong Quinn?"

Quinn gave Matt a pointed look, "Why don't _you_ tell _me_ what's wrong?"

Matt raised one of his eyebrows, "What? Why what's wrong? What did I do?"

"Why was Taichi so mad at you?" Quinn spilled.

Matt sighed, "It's nothing Quinn, don't worry about it."

Quinn gave a sarcastic laugh, "Nothing? I'm sorry Matt but Taichi doesn't throw rocks at people's heads because of nothing. You must've fucked up bad."

At this Matt started to give Quinn his own dose of glare, "Excuse me? I didn't 'Fuck Up' anything. I told you not to worry about it, Quinn."

Quinn returned the glare and was about to tell Matt that he should take that rock that Taichi threw at him and shove it up his behind orifice when Sky and Rea walked in.

Matt shot a look at Quinn that basically meant shut up and Quinn gave Matt the finger, but started setting up anyway.

'Great' Matt thought to himself as he finished setting up, 'Now not only do I have Tai up my ass, I have Quinn up it too. Although ..' Matt allowed himself to smile a little. 'I like Taichi when he's up my ass.'

.

..

…

Eww Matt's a dirty boy. O'well it's not like we didn't already know that ..

Review !! ..peas ?

__

--T.A.


	6. You Love Her

Hey guys .. Thanx for all the reviews .. They keep me goin haha .. welp here's chappy six for ya .. It's kinda angsty .. owell .. Read, Review, Enjoy ..

****

To Love Two

__

You Love Her, Chapter 6

-- T.A.

.

..

…

Taichi sat on his bed, staring at his bedroom door. All the lights were turned off in his room, in his whole apartment. His parents had left ten minutes ago. Dinner and a movie, wouldn't be home until around twelve. Kari had been at a friend's house all day, she's also spending the night there.

Tai had the place to himself. And Matt had called twenty minutes ago, he would be here any minute. Tai told him to just come in, that no one would be home. Tai himself had been sitting, looking at the door since his parents left. So many thoughts were running through his head, he couldn't make sense of them.

He wanted Matt, badly. He knew he should still be mad, he _was_ still upset but he still wanted to be mad. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't be mad. He just .. He just wanted him, plain and simple.

Tai heard his front door open and softly close again. He stood up and stretched a bit. When a light tapping was heard on his door he moved towards it and slowly opened it.

Matt was just about to greet Tai, or say something, Tai wasn't actually sure because before Matt could utter a word Tai had grabbed his shirt and roughly pulled him into the room. He slammed his bedroom door shut and shoved Matt up against it.

Matt's eyes went wide with fear. He didn't know Taichi was THIS mad at him but before he could think any further Tai crushed himself onto Matt and claimed his lips with a ferocious need.

For a split second Matt's eyes widened even more in shock but then he slowly closed his eyes and let Tai's mouth make love to his, he let Tai's dominance take over him.

As Taichi felt Matt give in and felt him kissing back with the same fiery need, he started unbuttoning Matt's shirt as quickly as he possibly could while Matt did the same with his.

Tai tugged Matt towards his bed while still kissing him passionately, shirts now discarded on the floor. They fell onto it with Matt on top but Tai quickly rolled them over. Matt moaned when the hot skin of their chests rubbed together and he quickly started to undo Tai's pants. When they were finally off, Matt tried to undo his own, but was having a hell of a time with Taichi trailing kisses up his neck and behind his ear.

Matt moaned, loudly, and decided to give up on his pants. He did however yank off Tai's boxers, leaving Tai completely naked on top of him.

'God his smell drives me crazy' Matt squirmed underneath Tai, positioning himself better so that Tai's legs were between his.

As Tai recaptured Matt's lips, he slowly ran his left hand down Matt's chest and stomach, only stopping on the way to undo Matt's pants and slide them off of him along with his boxers.

Skin touched hot skin, and both boy's were overwhelmed with pleasure.

Taichi couldn't hold it in anymore. He scooted Matt higher up onto the bed and thrust into him, hard. With that thrust came a yelp of pain and surprise from Matt, but it quickly subsided to moans of pleasure as Taichi went into him again and again.

"God Yama" Tai moaned as they went faster and faster, getting rougher as the minutes floated by.

Matt couldn't believe how great this was, he never wanted it to end. All things however eventually do come to an end.

Matt clutched Taichi as all his muscles tightened up, causing Tai to start feeling the same pleasure Matt was currently going through.

As Matt reached the pinnacle of his orgasm he had to bite down on Tai's shoulder to hold in the scream of pleasure that wanted to rip out of his throat.

Tai however did scream and then collapsed fully on top of Matt. As Taichi slowly pulled out, Matt let out a low moan accompanied with a soft "God Sora".

Tai went stiff, "W-w-what did you just say?" Tai's stomach started to lurch as Matt stuttered, "I-I-I .. Fuck."

That was it. Tai jumped out of the bed, his stomach muscles tightened painfully as all emotions hit him at once. He barely made it to the toilet before he got sick.

He threw up a few more times before his stomach calmed down enough, not even realizing Matt was standing in the doorway clad in boxers, Taichi's boxers in his hand. Tears started colliding down Tai's cheeks as he slowly looked up at Matt. A sob escaped from his throat and Tai completely broke down, his emotions overwhelming him.

Matt quickly ran to his side and wrapped his arms around Tai. Tai just let him hold him, not that he really could do anything about it with the state he was in.

Matt nuzzled Tai's neck, "Taichi baby shhhh. I'm so sorry Tai. I didn't mean to say that."

Tai just sobbed even louder as he shook his head, curling up in Matt's embrace and putting his hands to his head.

Matt started to become frantic. Tai was never like this, never. Matt had barely even seen him cry before and now this.

Matt started rubbing Tai's naked back as he apologized over and over again.

"God Tai, I'm so sorry. So so sorry." Tears started to well up in Matt's eyes.

"God Tai, I _Love_ you. Please, please stop." Matt buried his head into Tai's soft brown hair and let the tears that he had held back slowly come out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora played with the phone cord while she sat on her bed, looking out the window.

'I'm sooo bored, why isn't anyone picking up?' Sora was calling Tai's house to see if he and Matt were there. She had finished her homework hours ago and was bored out of her mind. It was only 8:30, she figured she would give Tai a call and see if her boyfriend and Taichi wanted to go to the movies together. It had been ages since the three of them all hung out together.

The answering machine picked up and Mrs. Yagami's melodic voice came through the phone, "Hello you have reached the Yagami's. We can't come to the phone right now so leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Sora heard the beep and started to leave her message, "Hey Taichi it's Sora. I was wondering if you and Matt wanted to go catch a movie with me, or at least do something," Sora laughed, "I'm so bored here all by myself. I guess give me a ringer when you get this. Later Taichi." Sora hung up and stared at the phone.

She sighed, "Guess tonight's not going to be my night to have fun."

Sora flopped down on her bed and started to think about Matt. 'Wonder where he and Tai are?' And with that thought she fell peacefully asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt had been able to get Tai from the bathroom to Tai's room. He even managed to slip the boys boxers on before he collapsed onto his bed. They were currently cuddled under Tai's bed sheets, Taichi clinging onto Yamato like his life depended on it. His sobs had died down and now only a few tears trickled down his cheeks as he buried his head into the crook of Matt's neck.

Matt rubbed Tai's back and leaned his head closer to Tai's ear, "Come on 'Chi, let's get dressed. Your parents are going to be home soon. Let's take a walk and get some coffee, we need to have a talk."

Tai sighed and wiped away the last of his tears, "We do need to talk."

Tai gave Matt a blank look and slowly got off the bed and started retrieving his clothes. Matt sighed and followed Tai's example.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai had wrote a note to his parents saying he'd be at Matt's house, then he and Matt walked to the park, forgetting about the coffee they had wanted.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Tai asked as he looked across the lake in the park.

Matt looked out over the lake. It was beautiful at night. The stars that shone brightly in the night sky were reflected in the lake's surface.

'Very romantic' Matt thought as he smiled to himself, but then his smile turned into a frown as he remembered what he had wanted to talk to Tai about.

He looked over and studied Tai's face as the other boy moved his eyes up towards the stars.

"Your beautiful"

Tai whipped his head around and looked Matt in the eye's. "What?"

Matt started blushing, "I said your beautiful."

Tai gave Matt a withering look and turned back towards the lake, "Yea, I'm sure you say that to everyone you fuck."

The blush that Matt had been sporting vanished as he heard what Tai said.

"Excuse me? Actually, as I recall it, _you_ were fucking _me_." Matt couldn't help the sneer that came over his voice as he added, "And the only people I've 'fucked' is you and Sora .. Actually no wait, I make _love_ to Sora. I only fuck you."

Tai's eyes shot back to look at Matt's, clearly showing the hurt and disgust he was feeling.

"So you **did** have sex with Sora!" Tai stood up and stared down at Matt.

Matt growled and stood up too, facing Tai as he said, "Yes, I did. She **is**my _girlfriend_." Matt glared at Tai as he added icily, "You're the one I shouldn't be fucking."

Matt didn't see the flash of hurt that shot across Tai's eyes as he finished what he was saying. He also failed to notice Tai jerking his arm back. The only thing Matt noticed was that when he hit the ground his left eye was throbbing with pain.

Matt looked up at Tai, shock written across his face.

Tai was seething after that punch. He glared down at Matt, "So, I didn't mean anything to you huh? You didn't even care about MY FEELINGS? I WAS JUST A GOOD FUCK? Is that all I was to you?" Even though Tai was boiling with rage he couldn't stop the tears that started to slide down his cheeks as he continued, "You fucking used me? After I told you that I FUCKING LOVE YOU?"

Matt couldn't move, he just looked up at Tai with wide eyes.

Tai let out a short cruel laugh, "I know you heard me, when I told you that I love you," Tai's anger was diminishing, sadness was taking over, "I also know that you didn't say it back. Well Matt, guess what? I'm gay and I love you. I'm in fucking love with you. You know why? 'Cause I'm a fucking idiot." Tai turned his back to Matt and started walking away.

"WAIT!" Matt quickly got up and grabbed Tai's sleeve. Tai turned his head and looked at Matt, tears cascading down his face.

Matt looked Tai in the eyes, "I might not have said it back that night, but I do. I said it tonight, not because I fucked up, but because I mean it. I Love you 'Chi."

Tai turned towards Matt but looked at the ground, " I thought you said I was only a fuck for you. That you shouldn't be with me."

Matt pulled Tai towards him and wrapped him in his arms, "I didn't mean what I said Tai, and deep down you know I didn't either. You just got me really mad at you." Matt pulled back from Tai and looked him in the eyes, "Your not just a fuck to me Tai, I love you."

Tai sighed and locked his gaze with Matt's, "But you love Sora too."

Matt sighed, "Yea, I do."

"You know your killing me right?"

"Taichi," Matt wrapped his arms around Tai again.

"You have to tell her Matt." Tai embraced Matt back, "You have to let her know what's going on."

Matt sighed and hugged Tai closer, 'What am I going to do?'

.

..

…

Poor Tai .. owell lol .. Review !! -

__

--T.A.


	7. Lies

Hey guy's, sorry about the long wait. College bites. Well once again, I'm sorry about the wait but here's chapter seven! And sorry it's short. Next one will be longer, schools almost over so I'll have lots of time .. Enjoy!

**To Love Two**

_Lies, Chapter 7_

_--T.A._

…

Matt woke up to the sun shining in his face. This had been the fourth day in a week that he was waking up in a bed other then his own. His dad was going to start worrying.

"Morning Girly"

Matt rolled his eyes then rolled over to look into the eyes of the person who loved to offend him the most.

Tai cracked a smile, "Sleep good?"

Matt laughed, "For the hour you let me sleep? Yea I think I slept pretty good."

Tai laughed. Matt grinned, Tai had been balling his eyes out two nights ago but here he was cheerful as ever. Must be some kind of bipolar thing.

Of course, Tai chose this moment to ruin everything, "So, when are you going to tell her?"

Matt groaned and rolled back over.

"Matt, that's not an answer."

"It is if you just woke up."

Tai sighed, "Fine, be that way. This can't last forever you know. If you don't tell her soon .. I will." With that Tai got up and started getting ready for school, leaving Matt wishing he had woken up in his own bed.

* * *

Matt sighed, he was currently in a class that he shared with both Sora and Tai. Between Sora giving him lovey dovey looks and Tai looking as if he was going to burn Matt's head with his glare, Matt just wanted to disappear. After one last glare from Tai, Matt sighed and ripped off a piece of paper. 

He scribbled "We need to talk" on it quickly and tossed it over his shoulder onto Sora's desk.

Sora opened it and gave the back of Matt's head a quizzical look before writing back her response of, "Okay, when?"

She tossed the note lightly over Matt's shoulder. A minute later she got it back.

She opened it and read, "Right after this period during lunch, meet me in the back." She crumpled the note up then went back to taking notes from the board, thinking nothing of it.

* * *

Sora smiled, "So Matt, what'd you want to talk about?" 

They were in the hallway, it was after their last class and Matt was fidgeting nervously.

He glanced around at the students walking to their lockers and heading home and decided that the hallway wasn't the best place to talk to her.

"Sora, do you mind if we walk to the back field first? It's kind of important and I don't want anyone eavesdropping."

Sora smiled, "Sure." Then grabbed Matt's hand as they started walking.

'What the hell am I gonna say, sorry Sora but I've been fucking Tai? Yea she'll really go for that.' Matt sighed, he was doomed.

When they reached the field, Sora plopped down in the green grass and smiled up at Matt. She patted the ground beside her, "C'mon Matt, sit down and tell me what's up."

Matt ran his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture and gently sat down beside her.

"Sora .. I .." Matt sighed again.

Sora frowned, "Matt? This is serious isn't it?" Matt wouldn't look her in the eyes, "Oh .. Oh god .. Your not .. B-breaking up with me are you?"

Matt glanced at Sora and cursed himself. She was staring at him, eyes wide and slowly filling with tears that were threatening to fall.

He couldn't do this, not so soon.

"Come here Sora," Matt grabbed Sora and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not breaking up with you babe, I'm sorry I got you so worried."

Sora wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "But, then why are you acting all weird?"

Matt sighed, and he said the first thing that popped into his head, and it kind of was the reason he was upset any way so ..

"I got into another fight with Tai last night."

Sora frowned, "Wow, you guys haven't been getting along too great recently huh?"

'Exactly the opposite' Matt thought as he cracked a small smile, "Yea, I don't know what's wrong with him lately, he's been really pissy."

Sora looked into Matt's eyes and Matt was praying that she couldn't tell he was lying.

"It's probably just because he's so worried about finals and everything. Who knows, maybe he didn't get accepted into that college that he applied to."

Matt sighed, "Your probably right Sor."

Sora smiled, "Don't worry baby, now come on. Let's go over to my house, I know how I can cheer you up."

Matt grinned as Sora pulled him to his feet.

* * *

Tai smiled, "So you told her? And she took it well?" 

Matt smiled atTai and snuggled up closer to him. They were in Tai's room laying on his bed.

"I didn't tell her about us, I just told her that I was interested in someone else."

Tai grinned again and attacked Matt's lips with his own, "This is great, your all mine now."

As Tai snuggled up into Matt, Matt frowned as he thought about how untrue that statement was.

He had to think of something before either one of them found out, and quick.

…

Until the next chapter .. Review and read lots of ficcies !

_--T.A._


	8. It's Too Easy To Lie

Hello once again! Here's chappy eight. Hope you guys like it .. Read, review and mostly, enjoy!

**To Love Two**

_It's Too Easy To Lie, Chapter 8_

_-- T.A._

…

He was scum. He knew he was scum. How could he lie to his two closest friends? His two _lovers_? He knew he had to break it off with one of them. He just didn't want to hurt either of them. He shouldn't of told Tai that he had broken up with Sora. He was such an idiot, he should have just told him he wussed out. Tai would have understood. But nooo, he had to lie to him too.

Matt shook his head. He had been laying in bed for over an hour thinking about how he was screwing everything up. It was okay though. It was Saturday, so he wasn't missing any school, he was just making himself more depressed by the second.

'How could I do this? I should have just kept my big mouth shut that night when Tai slept over.'

Matt jumped when his phone rang and he was about to answer it when he decided against it. Whoever it was would just have to wait. Matt wasn't in the mood for talking. He needed time to think.

Unfortunately For Matt, his father was home for once and decided to answer the phone.

Matt heard his fathers voice yell from somewhere in the apartment, "MAATT, PHONE!"

Matt sighed, reached over and picked up the phone in his room, "I got it dad."

He heard the click as his dad hung up and a cheerful voice piped up from the other end of the line.

"Hey Matt!"

Matt rolled over in his bed to try and get comphy again, "Hey Tai, what's up?"

"Nothing much beautiful, just wondering if you would like to head over to the mall with me? I have to pick up a few things."

Matt could practically see Tai bouncing around his room with energy.

Matt yawned, "I guess so, when and where do you want to meet up?"

Matt heard his door bell ringing.

Tai laughed, "Right now? I'm on my celly."

Matt hung up on Tai as he heard his father letting him in.

He was just able to get fully under the covers again when a bouncy Tai opened Matt's door and smiled ear to ear.

Matt cracked his eyes open and grumbled, "Why the hell are you up so early anyway?"

Tai quietly closed the door and walked over to Matt's bed.

"What are you doing?" Matt questioned as Tai kicked off his shoes and started climbing in bed with Matt.

Tai laughed, "Move over girly and give me some room."

Matt sighed and let Tai in under the blankets, forgetting to yell at Tai for the nickname. Right away Tai pulled Matt closer to him and took advantage of the fact that Matt didn't have a shirt on.

Matt moaned, "Tai my dad's home, you should stop. He could walk in."

Tai gave Matt one last bite on his shoulder followed by a soft kiss as he rested his head on the pillow next to Matt's.

Tai smiled, "I love you, you know that?"

The guilt was starting to sweep back into Matt.

"I love you too Tai." That wasn't a lie, but he still felt painfully guilty saying it.

Tai smiled again and gave Matt a peck on the lips as he started getting back out of bed.

"Come on you lazy ass let's get going, it's almost lunch time for crying out loud!"

Matt whined and pulled the covers up over his head. "Why do you torture me so?"

"Because you're my best friend and I have special privileges to do so."

Matt sighed and got out of bed, "Whatever."

* * *

Matt fell into his seat at the food court. 

Tai laughed, "Jeez you act like you just ran a marathon."

Tai placed Matt's food and his on the table and took a seat for himself.

Matt glared at Tai, "We walked this damn mall at least three times. Three times Tai! This place is HUGE!"

Tai laughed and took a sip of his drink, "Oh your just a baby."

Matt pouted in a very un-Matt-like fashion, "Am not."

"Are too", Tai stuck his tongue out.

Matt just glared and started eating his food.

Tai smiled triumphantly and was about to dig in when he spotted someone across the food court.

His face lit up, "Hey look, it's Sora and Mimi!"

To Matt's horror Tai stood up, started waving and opened his mouth to scream, "Hey Sor-"

Matt quickly jumped up and clamped his hand over Tai's mouth.

"Shhh!" He dragged Tai back down into his seat and looked up to make sure they hadn't seen Tai yet.

Tai wrenched Matt's hand off of his mouth, and growled out, "What the hell was that for!"

'Great' Matt thought, 'Here comes another lie.'

He sighed, "Tai, we just broke up. It would be a little awkward, you know?"

Tai's glare dissipated as he shook his head in affirmation, "I'm sorry Matt. I wasn't thinking."

Matt smiled softly, "It's okay Tai, I just want to spend time with the one I love, alone."

He was scared at how fast the lies were coming out.

Tai's cheeks flushed and he smiled back.

As they started eating again Matt sighed in relief. That had been a close one. Too close for his liking.

"Hey Tai, after your done, you want to head back towards my house?"

Tai smiled around a mouth full of McDonalds, "Sure."

Matt smiled, he wanted to get out of their before they had another run in with Sora.

He could just picture it. Sora running up and planting a huge kiss on his lips. Tai would murder him, absolutely murder him for lying.

It would not be good.

* * *

When Tai and Matt entered Matt's apartment most of the lights were out. Tai took this as a sign that no one was home and quickly pounced Matt. 

They were in the middle of making out up against a hallway wall when Matt heard a door shut somewhere in the apartment. He was just able to shove Tai off of him when the lights flicked on. Tk was standing at the end of the hallway.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Matt could visibly see Tai relax and he sighed in relief.

Matt smiled at his brother, "Nothing much Teeks, what are you doing here?"

Tk shrugged, "Nothing. I was bored over at my place so I decided to come over and see what you guys were doing. No one was home when I came in so I've been watching TV in the living room."

"Oh, okay .. Well then I guess lets go watch TV." Matt said facing Tai and Tai nodded.

They all started heading back to the living room with Tk when the phone rang.

Matt sighed, "Don't worry, I've got it. Probably just dad calling to say he won't be home for dinner."

Matt grabbed the phone while Tk and Tai sat on the couch and they started flicking through the channels.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt"

Matt gulped, "Hey, what's up?"

Sora sighed, "Nothing really. I'm bored, so I was wondering if you would like to hang out tonight?"

Matt glanced into the living room. Good, Tai was glued to some soccer game that was on.

"I don't know if I can make it tonight Sora, Tai and Tk are over."

"I can come over if you want?" Sora asked hopefully.

"NO! I uh .. I mean .. not tonight babe. Tai's leaving soon and I have a load of work to do."

Another lie. Matt grimaced as Sora sighed sadly into the phone.

"Oh, okay. Maybe I should just go then so you can get started."

"Sora, I'm sorry. Hey, I'll make it up to you. How about dinner and a movie tomorrow night. If your allowed to go out on a Sunday night that is."

"I'll ask my mom, I'm sure it would be fine, and I would love to Matt. I miss you."

Matt smiled, "I miss you too Sora, but listen, let me go okay? I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Okay Matt. I Love you."

Matt brought his voice down low enough so that Tai wouldn't hear, he hoped.

"I love you too Sora, night."

"Night Matt."

Matt hung up the phone and headed back into the living room to spend the rest of the night with Tk and Tai.

…

Hope you guys liked it .. Review !


	9. Breaking

Hey guys, here's chapter nine .. I think I like this chapter better than any of the previous ones .. I hope you do too. Read, Review, Enjoy!

**To Love Two**

_Breaking, Chapter 9_

_-- T.A._

…

It had been two weeks. Two incredibly long stress filled weeks since he was supposed to tell Sora about him and Tai.

Out of those two weeks, there had been about eight times where he had almost been caught. Six times he had been with Sora and Tai had almost seen them, and the other two times it was the other way around.

He was ready to pull his precious hair out.

To make it worse he was sitting in his biology class. He absolutely loathed biology. He had so many better things that he could do with his time. Instead he was sitting here listening to some old man ramble on in a dry monotone voice about .. Hell he didn't even know what the guy was talking about anymore.

The end of the period bell rang and Matt let out a sigh of relief.

He gathered his stuff and walked out into the hallway with the other students, turning to walk towards his locker.

As he approached it he could see Sora already there, leaning against it with her back.

He walked up towards her and pecked her on the lips. Tai had to leave school early so for once, in almost six weeks, he was able to openly display his affection for Sora in the halls.

She smiled at him and leaned into his embrace, "You ready to go babe?"

Matt unwound his arms from her and opened his locker, "Yea, I'm making you dinner tonight at my place, right?"

"Yea sure, I'd love that. You know your cooking's the best Matty."

"It sure is" Matt said and then laughed when she shoved him.

He grabbed the rest of his books and he and Sora started walking towards Matt's car, hand in hand.

They were silent on the drive to his house, but it was a comfortable silence. It also allowed time for Matt to think.

He glanced down at Sora.

'She's beautiful. I'm glad I didn't break up with her, it would have been such a huge mistake. I really do love her, maybe more than Tai. I did love her first after all, and for a longer time. So the love should be stronger between us."

Sora saw him looking at her and smiled up at him.

Matt smiled back down then looked ahead.

'It should be stronger … Right?'

* * *

It had been two weeks. Two incredibly fast, beautiful weeks since Matt had broken up with Sora. 

Matt was all his.

Tai smiled, he couldn't be happier. Well, he could be. He was currently sitting in a doctors office, getting poked at by a nurse, for his routine check up.

The nurse finally stopped poking him, informing him that the doctor would be in shortly (which he knew was a lie, they're never in shortly) and left the room.

Tai glared at the door. He hated doctors. No, he loathed them. Always poking at you with metal objects and making little sounds while checking you, like they knew what was wrong with you right when they walked in the door. Then they tell you your diagnosis, in a language that you can't understand, hand you a slip of paper with the medication you should take and you usually don't know what the hell your going to be taking until you get the pills in your hand, all because the damn doctor apparently can't write.

The doctor finally came in and Tai got his check up done and over with.

Within minutes he was starting his car and pulling out of the parking lot. He pulled out into the street and sat back.

'What to do, what to do?'

He looked at his clock. Good, three o'clock, everyone would be home by now. He had had to leave school early because he had a dentist appointment before the doctors appointment. It had been a great day.

Tai smiled, 'Maybe I'll go visit Matt, he lives in this area. Just a quick stop before going home, mom would be pissed if I missed dinner.'

Tai made the appropriate two lefts and a right to get to Matt's from the doctors office.

As Tai pulled into a spot in the apartments parking lot, he noticed Matt's car a few spots closer to the building.

'Good he's home.' Tai undid his seatbelt and was just about to get out of the car when he noticed the doors to Matt's car swinging open.

Matt got out and a few seconds after him, Sora got out on the passenger side.

Tai ducked and cursed himself for buying a convertible. Luckily Matt and Sora either hadn't seen or hadn't recognized Tai's car. He got up slowly as they got closer to the apartment building.

'What the hell?' He looked at them suspiciously, 'Well, they're not holding hands.'

Tai continued to watch them until they entered the building.

He cocked his eyebrow, 'No displays of affection, not that I would believe he would do anything with her after he told her about us. Sora wouldn't let him.'

He shrugged and started putting his seatbelt back on, 'Maybe they just needed to talk about some unresolved issues, or something. I'll come back later.'

Tai pulled out of the spot and started heading back home, no jealous thoughts running through his head. It had to be innocent, Matt wouldn't lie to him like that.

Tai arrived home and went on with the rest of his day with a little nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that maybe, just maybe, he should have went in.

* * *

Dinner had been beautiful. He was having a wonderful time with Sora snuggled up in his arms. They were sitting in his bed watching a movie, he didn't really care which movie. He wasn't paying attention much anyway. The lights were off and Sora was transfixed to whatever was on, Matt was transfixed to her. 

Matt ran his hand along her arm and she moved a little into the touch, eyes still glued to the movie. Matt heard the door shut in his apartment. That meant that his dad was home, no big deal though, his dad wouldn't care that he and Sora had been alone in the apartment together. He was cool with that sort of thing anyway, besides, the door to Matt's room was open so he had nothing to worry about.

He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and started kissing the back of her neck. She rolled over and smiled at him and he leaned down. They're lips met in a loving kiss and as he pulled away he thought he vaguely saw someone walking away from the doorway.

"I love you Matt."

Matt kissed her again, "I love you too Sora."

* * *

Even making his way back to the front door he could here the soft "I love you too Sora" that was whispered lovingly in Matt's room. 

He opened the door, slipped through and shut it as quietly as he could.

Slowly he made his way to the staircase and he trotted down them gently. As he pushed open the doors to leave the apartment building a cool breeze wrapped itself around his body and rustled his hair. It was getting warmer in the days, but it was still pretty cold at night.

He was wearing a navy blue hooded sweatshirt and he pulled this closer to his body in an attempt to keep the heat in better.

As he walked to his car his face was an emotionless mask, as it had been on the way down from the apartment, but as he opened the door to his beautiful, cherry red mustang G.T., That mask started to break, and a tear slowly made it's way down his tanned cheek.

Tai got into the car and shut the door, but couldn't find himself able to move any longer. He looked up at the window he knew to be Matt's and watched as the flickering lights made from the TV stopped, and as the dimmed lights were turned off completely.

As Tai turned back to the steering wheel and got his seatbelt on a few more tears met up with the one that had escaped earlier. As he started up his car and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street he couldn't stop the onslaught of tears that broke free, or the soft whimpers that were escaping his throat.

As he made his way home, he couldn't stop his heart from breaking.

…

Poor Tai .. I can't believe I'm doing this to my favorite character. Oh well, he's cute when he cries anyways .. Review !


	10. They Both Love You

Thanks for the great reviews guys! Keep em coming, they make me wanna write more. Here's the next chapter. Review and Enjoy!

**To Love Two**

_They Both Love You, Chapter 10_

_-- T.A._

…

Tai was looking at himself in the mirror. He had come home Wednesday night and had been barely able to find his apartment door because of the tears blinding his vision. Thursday he had stayed home, he didn't feel like seeing the face of the dirty fuck who broke his heart. It was currently Friday and Tai had no choice but to go to school.

'I look like shit' Tai scratched at the stubble forming on his chin and frowned at the fact that his hair was falling flatter than it usually did. Tai shrugged and opened the bathroom door, dressed and ready for school and a little visit he had planned.

Tai had spent all of Thursday sitting in his room in the dark, most of it in bed under the covers. His parents had thought that he was sick, his sister did too but she had her doubts.

Tai looked around the corner and found his sister watching TV. 'Good,' He thought, 'She won't even realize I left early.'

Tai turned around and opened the front door and when he was out he made sure to shut it as quietly as he could. He didn't want his sister asking why he was leaving half an hour early.

As Tai left the apartment building he turned to take a route that was as familiar to him as the back of his hand. He had spent the first half of Thursday quietly crying his eyes out, pretending to sleep whenever someone came into his room. The second half he had spent in a thought filled daze. He had no more tears to cry and he just felt empty inside. He had fallen asleep waiting for Matt's call.

Matt never called.

Tai awoke Friday morning and instead of being sad, or even empty, he was furious. He knew he would just slip into being sad again in a few hours, but while this rage lasted he wanted to pay the blonde a little visit. That's where he currently was headed.

A few minutes later Tai reached Matt's apartment door. Tai just stared at it, vaguely wondering if he should turn around before he made a fool of himself.

Tai raised his fist and lightly knocked on the door.

He vaguely heard someone saying something and then the door opened.

Tai didn't notice the look of shock mixed with worry on the blonde's face before Tai pushed him as hard as he could into the apartment.

Matt landed with a crash a few feet away from the front door. He didn't even have time to think before someone grabbed his shirt to pull him up.

Tai pulled Matt back up to his feet and growled when Matt's eyes met his.

Tai pulled his right arm back and his fist met with Matt's cheek and Matt was on the floor again.

Tai was breathing so hard, he was so furious, he didn't hear the door to his right opening.

Matt sat up on the floor and spat out blood that was forming in his mouth, "What the fuck was that for!" He glared at Tai as he sat up.

"What ?" Tai laughed, amazed, "What the fuck do you think it was for? You fucking LIED to me!"

Matt's eyes widened, 'There's no way ..' "What are you talking about Tai?"

Tai sneered and clenched his fists, "You lied to me Matt, you fucking lied to me. You used me you son of a bitch! I saw you the other night with Sora and it sure as hell didn't look like you two were just friends."

Matt stood up and glared at Tai, "You put me into this position! Do you think I wanted this to be happening!"

Tai growled, "Me! You're the one who fucked me!"

Someone gasped at the door to Tai's right and both boy's heads snapped to the door. Sora was standing there with her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide.

She looked at Matt and then turned and ran out of the front door.

Matt swore then turned to Tai who was still staring at the place Sora had been.

"Are you happy?" Matt growled out between clenched teeth. "Are you fucking happy!"

Matt punched Tai in the face and when Tai hit the floor a bolt of pain shot up through his arm and he yelped.

Matt was standing over him, "You better be out of this apartment when I get back." With that, Matt ran out of the apartment in hopes of finding Sora.

Tai sat up and looked at the door, vaguely realizing that he couldn't move his right wrist.

Tears that Tai thought had dried out started to appear again, he stood up and made his way out of the front door, shutting it when he got into the hallway. He stood still for awhile, just staring at the door but he turned around when he heard footsteps coming from down the hall.

Two sets of eyes met and Tai started really crying, cradling his right arm he turned fully towards the person and looked at the floor.

Between his sobs he managed to speak, "I'm s-so sorry." He looked up and made eye contact with eyes as full of tears as his were.

"I never meant to hurt you Sora."

* * *

Kari looked around the lunch room and then at the blonde moping in the seat next to hers. He had his arms crossed on the table with his head laying in them so that his face wasn't visible.

It was her freshman year in high school and for once all of the digi destined were in one school. Well, minus Joe and Cody. They all had the same lunch period and usually sat at the same table.

Kari looked across the table and Tk gave her a quizzical look and shrugged his shoulders, mouthing "I don't know."

She vaguely realized that Tai and Sora had yet to show up as she poked the blonde next to her.

Matt grunted and without picking his head up, swatted at her hand.

She sighed, "Matt what's wrong?"

Tk piped up, "Yea Matt, you've been moping since you've walked through the school doors. What happened?"

Matt grunted again.

"What was that?" Tk leaned closer to Matt.

Matt sighed, "I'm such an asshole." As he said this he lifted his head just enough so that Kari could see one eye peeking up at her.

Kari smiled, "We all know you're an asshole," Tk sniggered in the background, "But why are you acting so depressed?"

Matt put his head back in his arms, "Sora and Tai probably both hate me right now."

It was only Kari and Tk at the table currently and they both shared a questioning look.

Kari poked Matt again, "Why would they hate you? They both love you Matt."

"That's the problem" Matt mumbled into his arms.

Kari lifted her eyebrow, confused, "What?"

Matt sighed and sat up in his chair. His eyes were bloodshot and he was sporting a purplish bruise on one of his cheeks.

Matt looked at Kari in the eyes and then at his brother.

"You guys can't let anyone else know."

Tk and Kari looked at each other and then back at Matt.

" We won't," Kari said and Tk shook his head in agreement.

Matt sighed and hung his head, in barely a whisper he let them know the worst thing he had ever done in his life, "I cheated on Sora."

Kari gasped and Tk frowned, "How could you Matt, that's horrible."

Matt sighed, "I know, that's not even the worst of it."

Kari looked at him, "What is?"

Matt's eyes met Kari's, "I cheated on Sora with your brother."

Kari froze and Tk dropped his milk carton.

Tk recovered and quickly cleaned up his milk, "I don't think you said that right Matt", Tk said while giving his brother a weird look.

Matt shook his head, "I know what I said."

Kari's eyes widened .. "So .. That means your .."

"Gay?" Matt filled in for her quietly so no one else would hear, "I'm not gay .. Bi maybe but not gay."

Tk lifted an eyebrow, "Maybe? Technically if you cheated on Sora with Tai that would include hugging him, kissing him .. You get the deal. How's that maybe?"

Matt glared at Tk, "I don't know okay? Tai's been the only guy I've ever been attracted to."

Kari frowned, "Tai .. He let you cheat on Sora? With him? He wouldn't usually do that kind of thing .."

Matt sighed and started picking up his things, "I don't know .. I'm skipping the rest of the day."

Matt started walking away and Tk jumped up in his seat, "Wait, so what exactly happened between you three?"

Matt continued walking away and waved his hand dismissively, "You'll find out eventually."

Matt walked out of the cafeteria leaving a very stunned and silent Kari and Tk to think things through.

…

Wow .. I just realized how horrible I'm making Matt appear. I like him I swear! He will redeem himself somehow .. Well I hope you enjoyed .. Reviews will be much appreciated!


	11. Nice Guys Finish Last

Hey guys, sorry about the wait. Life's been getting in the way and I wasn't happy with how this was turning out. Needless to say I totally changed it around and ended up melding this chapter and the next one together. Hope you guys like it.

**To Love Two**

_Nice Guys Finish Last, Chapter 11_

_-- T.A._

…

Tai was walking down the block towards his apartment. It was about two in the afternoon and he had just gotten out of the hospital. He had a broken wrist and was sporting a cast that ended just before his elbow.

Earlier when he encountered Sora after she had found out, he couldn't take it any longer and had broken down again. He frowned at the fact that he was becoming sort of a cry baby. Sora did the opposite of what he thought she would do though. She pulled him into a hug and they sat like that crying for a few minutes before Sora started leading him out of the apartment. They ended up in the park between his house and Matt's.

_Flashback_

Tai looked out over the lake, he and Sora were seated on one of the many benches that circled it.

He sighed, "Sora, I really am sorry for what happened between .. Between Matt and I."

Tears were still silently flowing down her cheeks as she looked towards Tai, "I know Tai .. I just can't believe this is happening. One day life is perfect .. And now I'm sitting here with the best friend that my boyfriend cheated on me with .. And he's a guy."

Tai flinched and Sora sighed, "I'm sorry .. I don't have anything against homosexuals .. I just do when my boyfriends one of them." She gave Tai a small smile and turned to look out over the lake.

"How long has this been going on for?"

Tai looked down into his lap as he cradled his injured arm again, "I don't know .. Maybe about a month or so .."

Sora sighed, "That long huh?"

Tai nodded his head, "I regretted it from the start .. But I really liked him .."

Sora turned towards Tai and looked him straight in the eye, "Who made the first move? And Don't lie to me Tai."

"I'm sorry .." Tai looked down at his arm and then back at Sora, "Matt did .. But I didn't stop him and I could have."

Tai pulled Sora into a hug as she let out a sob, "Listen Sor .. I never meant to hurt you. I wasn't thinking straight that night .. I .. well, I had liked him for awhile. Actually if I really want to be honest .. I've liked him for about two years .. but I didn't want anyone to get hurt so I never said anything. When Matt .. When Matt kissed me .. I just .. I don't know .. I'm so sorry."

Sora looked up at him, "You mean you've liked him before Matt and I ever started going out?"

Tai shook his head sadly.

"So that means when you got all upset and distant .. It wasn't because you liked me like everyone suspected .. You actually liked Matt?"

Tai sighed, "Yea .. You know .. I was just finally getting up enough nerve to ask him when he came up to me and told me that you had asked him out .. And that he had said yes. Listen Sora, when Matt kissed me that night .. I didn't kiss back to get even with you for taking him away or anything. I just .. I had been waiting for it for so long .."

Sora frowned, "Wait .. Why did you seem so upset this morning then? Obviously you knew we were going out."

Sora backed out of their embrace so she could look at Tai better.

Tai sighed, "About two weeks ago I couldn't take the lies anymore. I didn't want to hurt you but I knew that you needed to know about what was going on. I told Matt that he needed to tell you and he said fine. Later that day he told me he had broken up with you .. I was so happy .. I should have known he was lying to me." Tai growled out the last part.

Sora took hold of Tai's left hand with hers, "Tai, what makes you think that he wouldn't lie to you when he had obviously been lying to me?"

Tai looked down at the grass, "I don't know Sora .. This whole thing is just so fucked up."

Sora nodded her head and wiped away the tears that were still in her eyes, "Hey, Tai?

"Yea Sor?"

Sora took in a breath and joined Tai in looking at the grass, "I .. I kinda want to know if .. If you guys really .. You know .."

Tai kicked at the grass and leaned back in his seat, "Had sex?"

Sora nodded her head and her cheeks started to flush from asking such a question.

Tai shrugged, "Yea .. We did."

Sora sighed heavily and ran her hands through her hair, not believing the situation she was currently in.

"What are we going to do Tai?"

"I don't know Sora, I don't know."

_End Flashback_

After a few more minutes in the park Sora had dropped him off at the hospital.

Tai glanced down at his cast, 'What am I gonna tell my family?"

As Tai looked around he set eyes on a familiar car that was slowly pulling up next to him.

Tai stopped walking and turned to face the car as the passenger window rolled down. A head popped out with hair the brightest color purple he had ever seen.

"Yo Taichi what's up?" Rea, Matt's drummer, smiled as he realized where Tai's stare was directed.

"You like the do? Just got it done this morning." He sat back down in the car and leaned back.

Tai stared at him, "It's um .. Very bright."

Tai heard laughter and noticed Quinn who was sitting in the driver's seat.

Quinn waved at Tai, "I think bright is the best comment he's gotten so far, do you need a ride?"

Tai shook his head, "I actually have no idea where I'm headed, just kinda wandering."

Rea smiled, "Why don't you wander into the backseat of Quinn's car and come hang out with us?"

Tai shrugged as Rea unlocked the back door for him. As he got in Quinn's eyes bugged when he saw Tai's appearance up close.

Quinn turned fully around in his seat, "Jeese, what'd you get hit by a car or something?"

Tai sighed as he looked at his cast, "Not a car ..Matt."

Rea winced, "If he's in bad enough a mood to do that to you I'm not going to band practice for awhile."

Quinn smacked Rea over the head, "Shut up doofus." He looked back at Tai, "What happened?"

Tai smiled the best he could, "Nothing too bad, just another fight."

Rea's eyebrows shot up, "I've seen you guys fight .. And I wouldn't call a broken arm not too bad."

Tai sighed, "A broken wrist and I fell on it .. He didn't really do it."

Quinn turned around and started to pull back onto the street, "If you say so Tai, by the way, we're headed to my house and if my sister's home I'm sorry in advance."

----------------------------

Kari sighed and Tk glanced over at her. They were both in the park sitting on the same swings that they had been sitting on a few weeks earlier.

"Kari?"

Kari looked over at Tk sadly, "How can your brother be such a jerk?"

This time Tk sighed as he looked at the ground, "I don't know. He's usually not the type to do this kind of thing."

Kari nodded and stared in silence at the rest of the park.

"It's beautiful out."

Kari frowned and glanced over at Tk.

Tk met her gaze and gave her a small smile, "What? It is."

Kari smiled a little despite all the thoughts running through her head.

Tk got up off of the swing and stretched a little, he then held out is hand to Kari, "You wanna go get some ice cream?"

Kari smiled and took his hand as he helped her up, "Sure."

For the time being they both pushed out all thoughts of their brother's dilemmas as they walked hand in hand through the park.

----------------------------

When they got to Quinn's house Tai was bombarded by questions and after ten minutes he couldn't take it any more and spilled. He filled them in on what had really happened while they sat and listened with wide eyes.

Tai sighed, "You guys can't tell Matt I told you or else I might end up with another cast."

Quinn whistled, "Wow .. You guys uh, really got yourselves into a predicament huh?"

Rea nodded in agreement.

Tai looked at the floor then lifted his cast up, "I still don't know what I'm going to tell my family."

Quinn shrugged, "You can spend the night here if you want, my family won't mind."

Tai looked up at him, "That would be great, thanks. I need time to figure everything out and that would be kinda hard with Kari up my ass with questions."

----------------------------

Sora wrapped the phone cord around her finger as she listened to it ring. She didn't want to do this, but she knew she had to.

A tired voice answered the phone, "Hello?"

Sora sucked in a breath, "Hi Matt."

"… Sora? I looked for you all over, I'm so sorry I never meant -"

Sora cut him off, "Listen Matt, I want to make this quick. I talked to Tai earlier."

There was silence on the other end and then a sigh, "What did you guys talk about?"

"He told me everything Matt, and I'm not too sure if I can be with you anymore."

"Sora! Let me explain!"

Sora's brows furrowed, "There's nothing here to explain Matt. I know what went on."

"But -"

Sora growled, "Will you listen to me?"

Matt was silent once again.

She rubbed her eyes, "I know what went on. I still love you but I don't know if I can be with you anymore. You need to make up your mind Matt, and if you do still want to be with me .. Then who knows. Until then, we're over."

Sora clicked the phone off and then quickly dialed another number.

After ringing a few time's a gentle voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Kari is Tai home?"

"No, sorry Sora. I actually have no idea where he is."

Sora shrugged to herself and then answered Kari, "Oh, okay .. Well when he gets home can you tell him I called?"

"Sure thing Sora," Kari hesitated, "Umm .. Are you okay?"

Sora quirked an eyebrow, "No actually, not really. Why are you asking?"

Kari sounded nervous as she answered, "Well .. Matt kind of told me what happened."

"Oh" Sora looked down at the floor, "How much did he tell you?"

"Enough to know that you probably aren't talking to either Tai or Matt."

Sora sighed, "I'm talking to Tai, as much as I want to hate him I know it's not really his fault. Or at least not all his fault."

"I'm sorry." Kari whispered into the phone.

"You don't have to be sorry Kari", Sora smiled a bit, "It's not your fault your brothers a moron."

Kari laughed, "I'll tell him you called when I see him, after I have a little talk with him."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-------------------------------

Kari fidgeted in her seat and gave Tk a quick look. Good, he looked just as uncomfortable as she.

They were sitting in the cafeteria, lunch had just started and all of the digidestined were at the same table minus Joe, Cody and Tai. That meant Sora and Matt were sitting at the same table. No one else had found out about them yet except for Kari and Tk though. So except for Sora, Matt and them, the rest of the table were continuing with their everyday antics while Kari was left brooding.

She played with her food. Her brother hadn't come home the other night and she was worried. She had told her parents that he had told her that he was staying the night at Matt's and they believed her. She knew that didn't happen though.

Kari looked over at Davis, might as well give it a try.

"Hey Dai?"

Dai stopped shooting peas at Yolie, "Yea?"

"Did Tai happen to spend the night at your house by any chance?"

Both Sora and Matt looked up at her.

"Nope, sorry. Why isn't he here by the way?"

Kari sighed, "I don't know."

She thought she faintly saw a look of worry etched in Matt's face as he turned his head to the front of the cafeteria, then his eyes widened and Kari followed his direction.

She grinned "Tai!" and then she took in his appearance, "What happened to you!"

Tai glared at Matt as they made eye contact and Matt dropped his head in guilt when he saw the cast.

Tai smiled as Kari got up and hugged him, all eyes were on them now.

Tai smiled reassuringly at them all, "Don't worry guys, I just fell and landed the wrong way during practice."

Davis laughed, "Clumsy ass." Then continued shooting peas at Yolie.

Tai shrugged and took the seat next to Kari.

"Where were you last night Tai? I was worried."

Tai looked at his food, "Sorry .. I didn't really feel like going home, so I stayed at a friends house. I'm sorry I didn't call, mom's gonna kill me."

Kari smiled, "Mom's not going to kill you, although I think I might."

Tai looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Kari smiled again, "I told mom you were sleeping over at Matt's and of course she bought it."

Tai's smile faltered when he heard Matt's name but he quickly smiled again and thanked Kari.

"Oh and Tai?"

Tai looked up at Kari, "Yea?"

"We need to talk."

Sora coughed, "Actually Tai? I think we kind of need to talk too .. Like now."

Tai nodded and he and Sora got up. As they left the cafeteria Tai looked at Matt and their eyes met.

Tai could have sworn he saw tears in his old friends eyes.

…

Again sorry about the wait for this, hopefully I'll get chapter 12 done quicker. Well anyways .. Review!


	12. I Love You

I am so sorry this took so long for me to post. Forgive me! Please?

**To Love Two**

_I Love You, Chapter 12_

_-- T.A._

…

Tai shoved his hands in his pockets as he and Sora walked across the field to the back of the school.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I broke up with Matt."

Tai looked at her, "Why?" And then he mentally kicked himself as Sora just looked at him.

Sora sighed, "I told him that he had to figure himself out. You know, that he had to make a decision."

Sora stopped and sat down on the grass and Tai looked down at her, "Meaning you told him to choose who he wants to be with."

Tai sat down across from her.

"I won't hate you if he chooses you, Sora, and I'm not mad at you for making him choose between us." Tai sighed, "I mean .. I guess he would have to choose eventually anyway."

Sora nodded, "I .. I'm just not too sure that if he chooses me, if I would want to be with him again."

Tai looked up at her as she diverted her gaze to the grass.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I want to be with him again. I mean, Tai .." She looked up so that their gazes met, "I think he had always liked you, and I always kind of knew that in the back of my head, but never wanted to admit it."

"He loves you though, Sora."

"I know he does, but not in the way he should. He's just fooling himself and I've known it all along. I fooled myself into thinking he loved me the way I loved him."

"Sora .."

"Tai, I just can't be with him anymore. I won't hate you guys for being together .. And hey, there are other fish out in the sea, right?" Sora gave Tai a small tearful smile.

Tai moved over and wrapped his arms around her, "Sora stop, you don't know that he'll choose me. He really did love you, you could tell."

Sora sighed, "I know I don't want to be with him anymore Tai. I can't have a relationship with someone who did this to me."

"Sora, do me a favor?"

Sora snuggled a little more into his embrace, "Yea?"

"Don't tell him you don't want to be with him anymore until he chooses."

Sora looked up at him, "Why?"

"I don't want him to choose me just because he can't have you. I wouldn't be able to be with him knowing that that could be the reason he ended up with me."

Sora smiled softly and got up, stretching an arm out to Tai, "Come on, we should get back."

Tai reached out and grabbed her arm and Sora hoisted him to his feet.

They started walking back the way they came.

"Tai?"

"Yea Sora?"

"I promise I won't tell him. We'll let him make his decision and take it from their."

------------------------------

Running a hand through his hair, his eyes flicked back and forth between the rearview mirror and the passenger seat. He fidgeted then reached a hand up to adjust the rear view mirror then reached down to adjust the volume on the radio, quickly deciding to just switch the song entirely. As the light ahead of him turned red he cursed silently under his breath. He wanted this ride as short as possible, he didn't need to be interrogated by the person in the passenger seat.

As he slowly rolled to a stop the passenger turned his head as expected and started the 'interrogation'.

"Matt what the hells wrong with you?"

Okay maybe not the type of interrogation he thought he was going to get but one nonetheless.

Matt flicked his eyes towards Tk than back at the light, willing it to turn green.

"Tk .. I don't know." 'Damn light!'

"Matt .. Why would you do something like this?"

Ah that's more along the lines of what he was expecting, "I don't know." He answered stiffly once again, eyes never leaving the traffic light.

"You do know your talking to me when we get to dads right?"

The light turned green, although not soon enough for Matt's liking, and Matt started towards home again.

"Do I really have a choice?"

Tk put a finger to his chin like he was actually thinking about it before answering, "No."

All too soon they reached their apartment building. Both brothers made their way up the stairs towards their destination.

Upon opening the door and finding the apartment empty Tk decided to start questioning again.

"So?"

Matt kicked his shoes off and walked over to the couch, "So what?" He plopped down in the middle of it as Tk took a seat on the recliner.

"Matt .. Please talk to me. Your not usually the type of person to do this sort of thing .. and why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

Matt growled, "I am NOT gay."

Tk looked at him, "De ja vu?"

Matt glared.

Tk glared right back, "Matt, talk to me for crying out loud! I'm your brother! Not just some stranger on the street. You know you can trust me." Tk's face softened as he said this.

Matt closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch, in a soft voice he said "I don't know what happened Tk."

"Why don't you tell me what started it all? You obviously made a move on Tai, why?"

Matt laid down on the couch, feeling slightly like he was in a psychiatrists office.

He draped an arm over his eyes, "I did make the first move. He was just being Tai, he thought something was wrong so he laid down on the bed next to me. I .. I don't know, I was confused. Tk .. I couldn't help it. After it started I tried to break it off with him. I mean .. it's _wrong_." Matt's voice had gotten higher then the calmer tone he was using earlier.

Tk scrunched his eyebrows, "Wrong? Matt .. Please don't tell me you just used him?"

"I didn't!" Matt brushed both hands through his hair, "Tai .. I didn't! It's just wrong."

Tk growled, "Matt! What the fucks wrong!"

Matt shot up into a sitting position on the couch and shot a venomous glare at Tk, as he yelled, "The fact that I made love with a guy and liked it! THAT'S what's wrong!"

Matt was breathing hard as Tk just stared at him with his mouth ajar.

"You .. had .. sex with him?"

Matt rested his elbows on his knees and placed his face in his hands.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't want to .. I don't know anymore."

Tk sighed as he got up to sit next to his older brother. Rubbing his back he said gently, "It's going to be okay Matt."

Matt mumbled from in his hands, "How? They both hate me."

Tk sighed again, "You know, you would have saved yourself a lot of grief if you had just broken up with Sora before .. um .." He coughed, "exploring with Tai."

Matt looked up at Tk, "I kinda figured that out thank you."

Matt rested against the back of the couch, "I just .. I didn't want to break up with Sora. I wasn't sure what I wanted .. I'm still not sure."

Tk studied Matt's face before asking, "Matt?"

"Yea Tk?" he answered while staring at the ceiling.

"Do you love Sora?"

"Yea .."

Tk looked up at the ceiling too, not believing what he was going to ask next, "Do you love Tai, Matt?"

Matt closed his eyes, "Yea .. I think I do."

Tk nodded, "Who would you rather be with?"

Matt opened his eyes again to continue staring at the ceiling. He ran the question over and over through his head and an answer slowly bubbled to the surface.

He leaned forward again and rested his elbows on his knees while he locked eyes with Tk.

"I think .. I mean .. I'm pretty sure I know who I want to be with," he cracked a smile but it faltered as he locked eyes with Tk, "I just .. You would never judge me .. Right Teeks?"

Tk smiled, "Even though it has never crossed my mind that there was a chance you could be gay .. It actually doesn't shock me too much .. So if by that question you mean you would rather be with Tai .. Than no Matt, I would never judge you."

Matt's smile disappeared, "I'm not gay," Matt took a deep breath, "I think I'm bi .. But I'm scared Tk, everyone out there thinks it's wrong."

Tk shrugged, "Who cares what everyone thinks?"

"I care Tk. I mean .. what's dad going to say?"

Tk bit his lip, "That's actually a good question."

Matt covered his face again with his hands.

"Matt, listen .. Dad will never stop loving you, he might be mad at first but I'm sure he'll get over it."

"What about everyone else?" he mumbled into his hands.

"Screw everyone else Matt, if it's what makes you happy .. Then be happy. You know all the digidestined will stick by you and so will your band."

Matt stood up and walked towards the door, "Your right Tk .. I shouldn't care what everyone else thinks." He grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"Where are you going?"

Matt turned around to look at him, "There's someone I need to talk to." and with that he left the apartment.

Tk sighed and got up to follow his brother, "Matt! You forgot your shoes!"

------------------------------

Tai threw his green school blazer onto the back of his computer chair and undid the first few buttons of the white collared shirt that was part of his uniform. It hadn't been tucked in since he set off for school in the morning. Flipping his shoes off he laid down on his back in his bed.

A little less than a minute later someone knocked on his door.

He knew it was his sister, she had been bugging him all day wanting to talk. He had been able to brush her off all day .. But he knew when to except defeat.

"You can come in Kari."

The door opened slightly and Kari poked her head in. Seeing her brother laying on the bed she fully opened the door and walked in, closing it softly behind her.

Taking a seat at the end of his bed she rested her hand on top of his, "Are you okay Tai?"

"Just peachy," he commented while continuing to stare at the ceiling.

"I know what happened," She informed him in a soft voice.

Shifting his gaze so that their eyes locked Tai half-smiled, "I kind of figured that."

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Tai choked out a sarcastic laugh, "I fucked up that's what happened."

Kari quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I let my defenses down .. I .. Gods I feel like a chick," He rubbed furiously at his eyes.

Kari rubbed his arm, "Tai .. Trust me .. Your nowhere near to being a chick. Don't beat yourself up over this Tai .. It isn't your fault."

Tai sighed, "I know Kar, it sucks though .. Do you know .. I told him I loved him."

Kari shook her head, "I .. I always knew you liked him .. I could just tell by the way you would always look at him."

Tai rubbed his eyes again, "I love him Kari. What am I going to do?"

Kari sighed, for once she didn't know what to say.

They sat in silence until a bell went off in their apartment.

"That's the front door, I'll be right back Tai."

Tai heard her pad across his room and shut his door. He closed his eyes and could faintly hear voices talking from where his front door would be.

He heard the front door shut again and could hear faint footsteps making their way back over to his door.

As expected he heard the soft knock that meant his sister was back to continue their conversation.

"You can come in."

Keeping his eyes closed he heard Kari open the door and close it softly, but after the door was shut he could tell that she hadn't moved.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the door. He took in a sharp breath and froze as his eyes connected with eyes the most beautiful shade of blue. Eyes belonging to the person who he loved more than life itself, the person who betrayed his trust.

"Tai-" Matt began but Tai cut him off.

"What are you doing here?" He growled out in an icy voice.

Matt shifted and Tai sat up in his bed.

" I wanted to talk with you Tai."

Tai stood up and turned his back towards the blonde. Making his way to the window he looked out at the darkening sky, "What makes you think I want to talk to you?"

Keeping his hands firmly behind his back Matt walked awkwardly closer to Tai until he was about an arms length away from him.

Tai froze as Matt's voice drifted towards him from a much closer distance.

"Tai I need to talk to you, I don't care if you don't want to talk to me but .. But please at least listen?"

Tai turned around and he studied Matt's face.

He looked like he was going to cry. Some of Tai's anger melted away, "Fine then .. Talk."

Matt looked at the ground then made eye contact again, "Tai I .. I'm sorry .."

Tai laughed bitterly, "Yea so am I Matt."

Tai turned back towards the window and looked angrily up at the sky.

Matt sighed, he knew this was going to be hard. Matt took his hands out from behind him and looked at the single red rose he bought at the flower shop in between their apartments. Holding it in his left hand he moved so that he was leaning against the wall on Tai's right.

He studied Tai's profile and looked back down at the rose.

"I know I shouldn't be expecting you to forgive me easily, or even at all .. But I have a lot I want to say."

Tai didn't move from looking up at the sky.

"I .. I did love Sora .. But I was confused .. For a long time. I always doubted our relationship and lately .. For the past few months before I fucked everything up, I've been questioning myself."

He looked back from the rose to Tai again, who was still looking at the sky.

"I've always been attracted to males. I think the reason I really started going out with Sora was because I was in denial .. I wanted to prove that I didn't like guys. I thought it was wrong to think like that. After awhile .. I fell in love .. I thought I fixed myself as stupid as that sounds."

He thought he saw Tai's eyes flicker towards him before turning back towards the sky.

"But after our sixth month anniversary I started having doubts again. I .. I started to .. To notice things more .. About you. Things I never realized before .. And before I knew it I was back to where I started. It was worse this time though because I actually had a crush on a person of the same sex." Matt blushed lightly, "I started to really like you."

This time Tai turned his head and he made eye contact with Matt as Matt continued.

"That night .. It was killing me. I knew I liked you .. But I knew I loved Sora. When you got into bed with me though .. I forgot about Sora and I just wanted to see what it would be like .. No matter how wrong it was .. To be with you .. In your arms .. Kissing you."

Matt's eyes shifted towards the floor, "I didn't intend on getting that far with you that night .. But when I kissed you, it was like I had never been kissed before."

A tear made it's way down Matt's cheek and it took Tai all the resolve he had not to reach out and brush it away.

Matt continued, eyes still locked on the floor, as another tear started tracing it's way after the first one, "After we kissed .. It was like I wasn't controlling myself, but when .. When we made love I knew their was something special about you. Making love with you was the most amazing experience I have ever had."

Matt looked up and locked his eyes with Tai's, "And I want you to know Tai .. I .. You were my first .." More tears met up with the first few and Matt wiped his hand across his face.

"I'm sorry I acted like such an asshole after that. I knew I should have just broken it off with Sora but I was still in denial. I thought it was wrong Tai .. I was scared of what everyone else would think, but .. But I couldn't help coming back to you for more. You were intoxicating Tai .. It was like I was addicted to you. Then I did the stupidest thing I think I've ever done .. I had sex with Sora and I lied to you. I told you I broke up with her when I had actually brought our relationship to the next level. Part of me still wanted to believe that I was totally straight .. That I was normal. When you found out .."

Matt's eyes roamed over Tai's cast, "I did that didn't I?"

Tai's eyes had tears in them also as he glanced down at his cast, "It's okay" he muttered and as he started to bring his eyes back up to meet Matt's he glanced at the rose and did a double take.

Frowning he looked back up, "Matt?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you Tai. I've had a lot of time to myself to think about things and .. I've missed you a lot. A part of me is still worried about what everyone will think .. But the rest of me doesn't care."

Tears started rolling down Tai's cheeks as Matt handed the rose to him, "I got this for you .."

Tai reached out to take the rose and his fingers brushed over Matt's.

Matt bit down a sob that was working it's way out of his throat as he looked down to where their hands were overlapping on the rose. Tentatively he reached out and captured Tai's free hand with his own.

"Gods Tai .. I've missed you." And breaking any resolve that either of them had not too, they both wound their arms around each other and Matt buried his face into Tai's soft hair as sobs racked through both of their bodies.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, pulling each other as close as they could get to one another.

When Matt calmed down enough to talk he kept his face buried in Tai's neck, "Tai .. I am so sorry .. I'm such a fucking asshole."

Tai just continued sobbing, not yet able to talk.

Matt continued, "Please Tai .. Please never leave me again. I don't care what anyone else thinks .. I love you Tai, I love you more than I thought possible."

Tai leaned back enough so that he could look into Matt's eyes, "I love you too Matt .. I was so afraid that you didn't love me .. That you wouldn't come back to me .."

"Tai .." Matt brought one hand up to run through the back of Tai's hair as their foreheads met, "I want to do this right this time."

Tai looked at Matt, confusion written all over his face.

Matt brought his hand from the back of Tai's head to his face and traced his fingers down Tai's cheeks. Tai's eyelids slowly drifted down a little as he melted into Matt's touch, "What do you mean Matt?"

"I .. I was wondering .." He couldn't believe how hard this was, after all .. He wasn't sure if Tai entirely forgave him, "Will you go out with me?"

Tai's eyes shot open and he straightened up.

Matt shrunk a little and coughed, "I understand if you don't want to .."

Tai cut him off, "No .. I mean .." he loosened himself up a little and looked down at the rose he was holding, he started to blush and in a soft whisper replied, "I would love to go out with you Ma - .. Yama."

Shyly Matt caught Tai's eyes in his own and smiled as their hands once again entwined themselves.

He couldn't believe how nervous he was, it was like he and Tai had never been together before.

Smiling softly Tai let go of one of Matt's hands to place the rose on the window sill, "Thanks for the rose Matt .. It's beautiful."

Matt flushed and lowered his head to close the gap between their faces.

They could feel each others breath as their noses rubbed together.

"I love you Tai .."

"I love you too Matt."

Their lips met and it was like they had never kissed before. All of the pressure and anxiety that was over them throughout the little affair they had had kept them from truly escaping into the pleasure they derived from being with one another.

Matt pulled away from the kiss and couldn't believe it when he noticed that he was shaking.

Slowly pulling away from Matt, Tai pulled him over to the bed. Matt pulled him in for another kiss and they both fell onto the bed with Tai on top.

Tai pushed himself onto Matt as he slid his tongue through his boyfriends lips.

Matt couldn't believe he had ever doubted this as Tai's hands slid up his torso along with the pleasure that only Tai could bring to him.

Matt let himself sink into the mattress as their tongues battled for dominance.

Within minutes all clothes had been disregarded and Matt was screaming Tai's name as waves of pleasure he had never experienced before washed over him. He didn't care if Tai's dominance won over his, for this, he would give in over and over again.

They were covered in sweat and Matt was sure the neighbors could hear them but he quickly forgot that thought as Tai whimpered out Matt's name and started pumping into him harder. Matt thought he was going to loose it as a pleasure so intense rocked through his body. Shortly after, Tai's breath hitched and after slamming himself into Matt one last time he collapsed on top of him.

Breathing hard, tears once again started cascading down Matt's cheeks as Tai rolled off of him and cuddled with Matt's side. Matt looked over and saw tears in his friends eyes too.

"Matt, don't you ever hurt me again."

Matt pulled Tai towards him as they both started crying harder, "I would never dream of it Tai, I love you"

"I love you too Matt."

­------------------------------

Outside Kari and Tk turned down the volume of the tv.

Kari glanced towards the door, "Sounds like their done."

Tk made a disgusted face, "Matt knew we were out here .. He could have kept it down at least."

Kari giggled as she leaned into Tk and turned the volume back up, "I think it's very possible that he forgot we were out here."

Tk shrugged and kissed Kari's cheek.

They soon had to turn the volume up even louder because of Matt's forgetfulness.

…

I hope you guys liked it .. I might write one more chapter. What do you guys think?


End file.
